Video Game Fan War
by Laengruk10001
Summary: What happens when Mordecai and Rigby get into a fan war between two popular games? Well, you'll see.


Mordecai and Rigby went to the gaming store when they got their brake. It was 2011 and there were two games out. One game that broke a sale record on 1 day was none other than MW3. Another game making money was the famous BF3. Mordecai and Rigby chose to pick MW3 because it was gonna be great since it was making money. With enough money they earned on their last job which was doing all their park duties instead of goofing off, they were going to buy it. The two friends went up to the counter. The person who does the cashier grabs the game to put the disc in.

"This game is going to be awesome!" Rigby shouted "Yeah it is." They both started saying "OOOHHH." A laugh bursts out of nowhere. The two looks to their right to see another man laughing at them.

"What is so funny?" Rigby asked curious about it. "Oh its nothing. It's just that this is basically the same Michael Bay action Hollywood game that has been the same thing since MW2. BF3 is awesome. It is realistic than that stupid game." Rigby jumps onto the man's face in rage.

"I'll kill you!" Mordecai gets Rigby to get off the man's face even though they were insulted.

"You two are both losers wasting your time on that game. Later noobs." The man went out the gaming store. Mordecai and Rigby couldn't take being called losers. So they are going to have to settle it at his house.

"Mordecai, Rigby, your break is over. Return to the park now." Mordecai and Rigby groans in disappointment.

"Hey! If you don't get back here in 30 minutes, You're fired." So both took off to get back to their boring jobs, but not before pushing a Halo fanboy wearing a Master Chief helmet and suit.

"Watch it. You don't know who you are messing with." the guy stated in anger. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mordecai starts driving the cart back to the park and made sure it didn't get damaged. After returning, everybody got back to doing their regular duties. Pops got an easy job at the snack stand. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost got the job battling a person who claims he's a knight. Skips was moving down an old furniture out of the house. Mordecai and Rigby got jobs mowing the entire lawn, painting the house, and fixing up the boats. As they were fixing up the boats, Rigby stops doing his job.

"This blows. I can't focus because of what that guy said. What makes Battlefield so popular?" Rigby hears a sound coming not far from the docks. Mordecai and Rigby decide to go check it out. They went up to a person viewing a video on a bench to see what was he watching. It turns out he was watching a multiplayer footage of Battlefield 3. It looked realistic with it graphics and you can blow up anything and it will crumble to pieces. Mordecai was amazed by this.

"Dude, this game is really cool." This angers Rigby. "What! Are you kidding? MW3 is awesome even though it's the same thing. I always loved it." Rigby said feeling betrayed.

"Rigby, calm down. Don't you think you're overeating? Calm down. We'll just talk about this later. Right now we need to fix the boats before someone uses them." Both heard the noise of the boat rotor. They turned to see that fanboy wearing that Master Chief helmet. When the boat goes a couple more inches, it explodes. Luckily, the fanboy lands on the grass with minor cuts and injury.

"That's strike two you two! One more and you'll feel my wrath!" Mordecai and Rigby makes a run back into the house and into their room. Rigby gets on the computer to do something.

"What are you doing now?" Mordecai asked. "Easy, I'm sending all the messages to all the new Call of Duty characters like John Price, Soap, Gaz, Griggs, Frank Woods, and other characters including the villains." Mordecai know knew there was no way of getting him out of this so one option left was to call the Battlefield fanboys since they were experienced. Both send out many messages as they can until none was left. Both got done. That is when Benson and Skips come in.

"Why did I got a complaint from a person about a boat exploding?" Benson asked. They both act natural which of course angered him more.

"If I get one more complaint, you're fired!" Benson exits the room to return to his duties as manager.

"Now that's over, why are you two fighting over which game is better." Mordecai and Rigby explain how awesome each game was which is stopped when Skips becomes annoyed.

"Mordecai, Rigby, I thought you two were better than this. You can't let a fan war ruin your friendship. I'm saying a game should be fun and there shouldn't be any arguments on which game is better. If you let this go further, a dark futuristic war where be foreshadowed in the upcoming years or at least a couple seconds." The window breaks. What damaged it was a grenade. The three jump out of the room and landed on the ground. Looking up the messages work. BF3 boys and the Cod characters which included people like Price, Soap, Reznov, Woods, Makarov, and Dragovich. The rest the two know.

"Ready men?" said Reznov. "Charge!" Frank Woods with his bayonet stabs one of BF3 gamers in the head. Gaz hits the butt of his gun taking one down, but his throat is slit by an experienced ranked Sergeant. Griggs shoots him in the head and the same thing happens to him once again. Makarov head shots a couple of them. He was dominating when one gamer rushes in and knifes him in the head. As they fell on each other, as that gamer got up he is hit by a rifle thanks to Dimitri. Unfortunately, Dimitri is hit in the head by a knife.

"NOOOOO!" Reznov runs to the man who killed his dearest friend slashing him with his short machete and is knocked to the ground.

"Wait I'm sorry!" Viktor stabs that man in the throat. He is left to choke and die in his blood. Mordecai and Rigby along with Skips head to the bush. The trio runs into the Master Chief fan in the process. Mordecai tells him to get lost. This was there situation. Rigby then kicks and punches him. When he's down. Mordecai removes the guy's helmet only to discover there was no head.

"Oh my god! He's the real Master Chief!" The Chief swipes back his helmet and puts it back on.

"You darn right boy. That is strike three. Prepare to feel my wrath." He teleports to somewhere leaving no print of his foot behind.

"How bad could it be?" A laser strikes down on the grass and burns the leaves of the tree off. Everybody looks up to see the most horrible thing they could imagine: a robotic Head Reaper.

"Maybe that thing is good." The jet swoops in containing an experienced gamer who knows how to pilot it.

"Prepare to taste my wrath you Mass Effect 3 evil robotic monster who kills all life!" A laser is shot out of it and it heads straight to him. "Mommy." He said quietly before being blown up.

"Dude! One shot from that thing can blow up anything!" Mordecai states in terror. "I think he's trying to help." Rigby said with hope of calming everyone down. The reaper next shoots the roof of the house off.

"You fools! That Reaper will kill us all! I'll go grab the karts and arcade machines. You two distract him" As Skips skips to get everything, Rigby and Mordecai starts throwing rocks at it. Like Destroyers of Worlds, it didn't work. The reaper prepares to vaporize them, but the two quickly runs away quick avoiding the ray. After getting away they found Muscle Man's trailer. Hi Five and Mitch come out to see them.

"Hey ladies, you know who else loves Battlefield instead of Call of Duty... My mo-" He is knocked to the grass by the laser. The reaper turns it's attention to the green man and the ghost and prepares to fire on them and then resume his main targets. Muscle man squeals while running away from the incoming laser with Hi Five. Skips comes back to see the two along with Pops who is driving.

"Quick. Get in." When they get in, all three turned on the arcade machines which brings back Lemon Chef. Lemon Chef when it got close fires it's ammo at the reaper, but the reaper counter attacks. It ends up in an attack tie. Nothing could possibly break. That's when Soap comes out of cover.

"I'm no quitter! Come and get me!" He heads into the shack filled with chair and got into cover again.

"Soap!" Price shouted. Soap screams as he is about to be kill. Lemon Chef fires again at the reaper this time doing damage. Mordecai and Rigby mash all the buttons trying to destroy it as hard as they can. This works. The reaper explodes right in front of their eyes leaving a flying Master Chief. Lemon Chef grabs him and eats the screaming Chief when he is about to be eaten. Lemon Chief disappears afterward.

"Yeah!" The blue jay and raccoon are back to being friends again when they slap their hands. The Batttlefield men and Call of Duty characters who survived gave an apology. Now the two genres felt like friends now. An angry Benson comes out to see the damages done to the park.

"Mordecai! Rigby! This is the last straw! You're fi-" Price aimed his pistol at the living gumball machine.

"You better give these two an apology or I'll blow your face off." Price said with anger pinpointed at him. "Please. You wouldn't actually blow my face of-" The pistol fires.

**Hope you enjoy this fanfic. I got to thinking since Halo 4 and Black Ops 2 are releasing this fall and they both takes place in the future that I decided to make this. What I think of both MW3 and BF3 is that they have a fun campaign, but both seem to disappoint fans with their stories. BF3's in a nutshell is about a Russian man trying to nuke countries and characters trying to stop him. MW3's story seemed rush by this point. As for the multiplayer for both, I don't really care about that. I look into a game for it's story. As for the fan war that happened, I took that and put it in this story. I think both of these games are fun to play through. I also don't really care about comments like "MW3 graphics are the same. BF3 looks better." I don't care what engine is used, old or new. I enjoy the game for it's story. Not for its visual.**


End file.
